


Cover for "Fire and Ice" (series) by kazvl

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Fire and Ice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Fire and Ice" (series) by kazvl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puppet on a String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446107) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu-xwqVt)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
